


【博人中心】歡樂的月讀世界一日遊

by aqua_g6m06



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_g6m06/pseuds/aqua_g6m06
Summary: 月讀世界的妄想，博人一覺醒來發現同期們都行為異常，然後非常害怕（？）的故事全員崩壞，每個人的個性都是和原著不同的喔！！！
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto





	【博人中心】歡樂的月讀世界一日遊

[一]

博人剛睜眼時，並不覺得世界有哪裡不一樣。

他按掉床頭的鬧鐘，伸了個懶腰。屋內是烤鬆餅的甜香，窗外是蟲鳴鳥叫，就像美好的一天的開場。

今天有甚麼任務來著？

啊，不記得了。待會再問佐良娜吧。

他邊揉眼睛邊下樓，迷迷瞪瞪坐到餐桌前的椅子上，迷迷糊糊拿起盤中的鬆餅咬了一口。

「博人，你要荷包蛋還是歐姆蛋呢？」一個溫柔的聲音問道。

「歐姆蛋好了。」博人不假思索地答。

嗯，今天媽媽的聲音還帶磁性啊，是感冒了嗎？仔細一聽有點像川木的聲音……我肯定是聽錯了吧。

「博人，你的鬆餅涼了喔，我幫你加熱一下吧！」

「嗯。」博人哼了一聲。

「要喝熱茶嗎？」

「好啊。」

隨後他感覺有人輕輕撥開他的手，取走他盤中剩下的另一片鬆餅。那隻手又大又寬，還佈滿厚繭……

博人猛地將雙眼睜大。

「啊啊啊啊啊！！！」他指著眼前壯碩的少年大喊，「哇啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！」

「親愛的弟弟，你怎麼了呢？」川木疑惑地歪頭。

「你你你你是是誰誰誰誰！！！？？」博人結結巴巴勉強組成一句話。

他一定是眼花了，川木這種酷哥怎麼可能洗手作羹湯，還溫溫柔柔幫他熱鬆餅、倒茶呢？

「博人，你沒事吧？」川木露出憂心的神情。他用沒碰過鍋鏟的乾淨手掌捧起博人的臉頰，以自己的額頭貼在博人額上。

「奇怪，沒發燒啊？」川木傷腦筋地嘀咕，並安撫地摸摸弟弟的頭。

博人之後回想，他當時大概有口吐白沫，但他不確定。總之他在家期間的最後一絲記憶是咬著鬆餅奪門而出，內心是前所未有的恐懼。

義兄被某種具賢妻良母屬性的邪魔附身了怎麼辦？

在線等，非常急，比尿急還急。

博人離開後，川木轉頭向一身龐克裝＋挑染非主流五彩髮，正翹腳坐在桌邊啃鬆餅的少女求助。「向日葵，妳哥還好吧？」

暗黑少女不耐煩地搖手，粗聲粗氣地道：「屁事都沒有，別管他！」

［二］

博人第一個遇到的是蝶蝶。

說來稀奇，博人和蝶蝶兩家住得很遠，而且蝶蝶平時除了任務外不是在買點心就是在趕往點心店的路上，兩人巧遇的機會不多。

蝶蝶穿著保守的棉襖外套和緊身褲，身形高挑又苗條，披散在肩上的褐色長髮梳理得整整齊齊。大概是用了蝶化吧？這些都不重要，眼下最急迫的是找出導致川木行徑異常的原因。

「蝶蝶，佐良娜今天沒跟妳在一起嗎？」博人走上前問。

蝶蝶沒有回答，反而目不斜視的往前走。

博人感到納悶，便順勢跟過去，繼續在她旁邊問話。

「欸，蝶蝶，妳有沒有在聽啊？我在問妳話呢！妳有沒有看到佐良娜啊？還是巳月？妳沒跟他在一起嗎？」

蝶蝶被吵得煩了，終於停下腳步，轉頭眼神銳利地掃視他全身，似乎在審視著甚麼。

博人被這冰冷的目光盯得發毛，加上對方蝶化後的樣貌令人害羞，他不自在地撓撓頭，思索著最近有沒有得罪女孩甚麼。

良久後，蝶蝶像看到甚麼髒東西般別過頭去，甚至揚手阻擋博人注視自己的視線。

「不好意思，我不跟男生說話的，尤其是像你這種顏值高過平均門檻的男生。」蝶蝶冷酷地拋下一句。

「呃，謝謝誇獎？」博人茫然地眨眨眼。

「還有，要找人自己去找，我可沒熱心到要當你的工具人。」

「欸，工具人？？我不是…我沒有……」

蝶蝶揮揮手阻止博人繼續說下去，微瞇的雙眼透露著高冷。

「別跟我說話，我沒閒工夫欣賞你性感的聲音，」蝶蝶瞄了眼腕上並不存在的手錶，「嘖，你害我浪費了43秒的訓練時間。滾開！我是要登上顛峰的女人，不管是美食或美人都不能阻擋我前行的腳步！」

蝶蝶沒好氣地一把推開博人，長髮一甩便揚長而去。

博人望著蝶蝶漸行漸遠的身影，一臉莫名其妙。但他也沒來得及細思，街道另一頭就傳來隱隱約約的呼喚聲。

抬眼一望，一名美人正在對博人招手。亮麗的墨色長髮迎風飄逸，清秀的臉蛋被瀏海遮住大半，若隱若現更添神祕之美。

美人笑得開懷，臉上盡是純粹的喜悅，嘴唇一張一合，口型像是不斷喊著：「博人～博人～博人～」

美人燦笑著朝博人愈跑愈近，空氣中瀰漫的粉紅愛心愈來愈密集，博人也不自覺張開雙臂，露出幸福洋溢地笑……

美人愈靠近博人，聲音就愈清晰。

這聲音好熟悉啊，好像在哪聽過，好像每天都會聽到。

「博人！」美人又叫了一聲，隨手將垂落於臉頰前的瀏海往耳後一撩。

不撩還好，這一撩，一雙墨綠的丹鳳眼毫無保留呈現在博人眼前。

哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

「博人，你站在路中央發呆幹嘛？」美人……不，鹿代揚起一邊眉毛。

博人欲哭無淚。

有了川木的前車之鑑，他再不敢相信也得相信。況且，自己認識的女生中怎麼有這等美人？

博人看著兄弟雙手插兜的懶散腰桿、純爺們兒的外八站姿，加上低沉的聲線……

他低垂著頭，獨自陷入無人能懂的憂鬱中。

「你今天怎麼沒綁鳳梨頭？」

「啊，你說那個啊。」鹿代掏了掏耳朵，漫不經心地道：」綁頭髮太麻煩了。」

原來是因為麻煩嗎！？？

我說既然每個人的性格都變了，你為甚麼最應該改的地方沒改啊！！！

博人不願背離全世界，但世界遺棄了他。

他真的很絕望。

「鹿代，如果沒什麼事的話，我先……」

我先離開了。博人吞了吞口水，正欲說完這句’在他和鹿代的友誼中最薄情的話’，鹿代立刻抱住他的手臂，阻止他未出口的話語。

「博人，不要走。」美人執拗地哀求。

博人額前冒三條線。

「你說好要陪我一整天的。」鹿代加重語氣強調。

「我甚麼時候……說的？」博人艱難地問。

「你在夢裡答應我的。」鹿代咧嘴傻笑，身後簡直要浮現七彩泡泡背景。

［三］

「說起來，博人今天特別帥呢。」鹿代抱著博人的手臂，甜甜地笑著，「平常的博人也很棒，但我最喜歡今天的博人。」

博人感覺若在和鹿代相處一秒，自己就會把川木做的鬆餅全吐出來。於是他留下一個影分身陪鹿代逛大街，本尊則偷偷往反方向溜走。

「大家都變太奇怪了，這樣下去不行。」博人遙望鹿代抱著影分身漸行漸遠，兀自喃喃道：「我得趕快找到佐良娜和巳月才行，他們一定能應對這詭異的狀況！」

他匆匆跑過商店街，又遇到熟悉的人們。

「電氣君，你要帶我去哪啊？」岩部怯生生躲在電氣身後，拉著對方的衣角前進。

「岩部同學，我終於找到好工作了！」電氣以低沉的聲音道：「現在的我一窮二白，但我一定會努力向上，總有一天讓你過上好日子！」

「…電氣君！」岩部感動地摟住電氣的脖子，「那、那你別走太快喔！我如果看不到你會很害怕的！」

「嗯，跟緊我。我保護你。」電氣一拍胸膛。

之後博人看見跌坐在雜貨鋪前的梅塔爾。

「哎呀，好疼！」梅塔爾摸了摸摔疼的屁股。

路人見狀紛紛湧上前幫他撿散落一地的商品，還不放心地勸道：「孩子，看你這麼身嬌體弱易推倒，就應該被人好好呵護！這種提零食袋的粗活就讓別人來做吧！」

最後博人穿過橋梁，走向村子另一頭的訓練場。

擔任教官的淚正在大聲喝斥小學員。

「哭甚麼哭！是個男子漢就挺起胸膛！！」她對著一名男學員的肩重重一拍。

男學員哭得更大聲了。

「不准哭！再哭我就打你的屁股！用水遁變出的水柱狠狠抽你！」淚厲聲吼道。

博人加快腳步跑過訓練場。

他一個瞬身閃過被貓咪追而嚇得亂竄的山葵，又避開一身邪魅狂狷打扮外加邪魅狂狷表情的菫，最後總算找到在空地訓練的那抹倩影，立刻三步併作兩步直衝上前。

佐良娜今天沒穿紅色忍服，而是套了一件綴滿蕾絲邊的黑色蓬蓬袖洋裝，還撐著把粉紅色陽傘。

是在玩甚麼cosplay嗎？

算了，管她的。

「佐良娜、佐良娜！！」

啊，仔細一瞧發現師父也在呢！他終於要得救了！！

「師父！佐良娜！救……」他張開雙臂朝那名英俊男子飛奔。

「唷，小陽光～」佐助燦笑。

小、小陽光？？

博人驚愕地頓住腳步，「師父，你在叫誰？」

「當然是在叫你啊，傻瓜！你是我最乖巧迷人的徒弟，小陽光！」佐助輕挑地以指將博人的下巴勾起。

「是啊，博人君！Papa平時都是這樣叫你的啊！」佐良娜開心地合掌附和。

在博人不敢置信的瞪視下，佐良娜扔下陽傘，雙頰紅撲撲地繞到他後方，一躍跳上他的背。

「看到你真好！我最喜歡你了，博人君！」

佐良娜親暱地以臉蹭了蹭他的鬢角，少女特有的香水味撲鼻而來。

博人屏住氣息，不斷說服自己－

她不是佐良娜她不是佐良娜她不是佐良娜她不是佐良娜她不是佐良娜她不是佐良娜她不是佐良娜她不是佐良娜她不是佐良娜她不是佐良娜她不是佐良娜她不是佐良娜………

不霸氣也不傲嬌的佐良娜不是他想要的佐良娜！！

博人僵硬地將女孩放下，「佐良娜，妳今天怎麼了？妳沒事吧？」

「博人君說我嗎？我沒有怎麼樣啊！」佐良娜歪頭，看起來很困惑。之後女孩似乎又想起甚麼，俏臉一紅，扭扭捏捏地邊捲髮尾邊說：」那個……我跟你說，我今天和papa在商店街特賣會搶了很多番茄唷！不嫌棄的話，今晚要不要來我家一起吃番茄火鍋呀？」

「呃，番茄鍋……這個…，可是妳不是不喜歡…？」

「來嘛～和喜歡的人一起吃喜歡的食物最棒了！」佐良娜的墨色眼瞳因為期待而閃閃發光。

「是啊，小陽光～我們一家都很歡迎你呢！」佐助溫柔地觀賞女兒撲到徒弟懷裡。

少女窩在博人胸前，全身軟得像一攤水，含情脈脈地抬頭注視著他，」吃完之後……我們還可以……你可以來我房間……」

博人一聽這赤裸裸的邀請，臉燒得都快爆炸了，連忙退開一步，」佐良娜妳吃錯了甚麼藥啊！還有師父，別再那樣叫我了！！」

佐良娜不解地問：「你是指小陽光嗎？我覺得這綽號很適合你耶！」

「不，也不是……」

「小陽光很可愛啊！妳說是不是，小花生？」佐助摸摸女兒的黑髮，笑得像個幾百斤的孩子。

「是啊！超可愛的！」佐良娜撲到佐助懷裡，臉撒嬌地埋進爸爸的胸膛，「Papa最擅長幫人取綽號了！我好喜歡爸爸給我的暱稱！」

「我最最可愛的小花生～」

「我最愛的Papa～」

博人顫巍巍抹掉額上的冷汗，尷尬又不失禮貌地先行告退。

［四］

正當博人走在河畔，琢磨著究竟是今天起床方式不對，還是昨晚入睡閉錯了眼睛時，另一位NPC出現了。

來人穿著五彩繽紛總之就非常辣眼睛的破洞露臍裝，正抱著等身卷軸逛大街。

「博人，好巧啊！」井陣親切地朝博人揮揮手。

博人在經歷一連串恐怖事件後心臟已練得很大顆，對方區區換了套衣服不足為懼。於是他牙一咬，眼一閉，懷著破釜沉舟的心喊道：「來吧！你有甚麼話想說都說出來吧！我撐得住的！」 

「我沒什麼想說啊。」井陣笑著說。

博人不相信，並且他想到了一個可以證明的方法：「那你……有沒有覺得鹿代哪裡怪怪的？」

「鹿代一直都是這樣子啊。」井陣依然笑著回答。

博人吸了吸鼻子，最終喜極而泣，「嗚嗚嗚，還是鹿代的迷弟，看來你果然沒變！也是呢，井陣本來就是沒什麼個性的人，所以就算在相反世界也不會有變化！」

「博人，你在說甚麼啊？」

博人收起眼淚，嚴肅地抓住好友的肩膀，「聽著，我接下來要說的話可能很難相信，但請你試著理解，我們所在的世界……」

「抱歉，博人，雖然我很想聽你講故事，但我必須先找到鹿代。」

博人一想到剛才癡癡望著自己的鹿代，背脊又竄上一陣惡寒，但仍舊硬著頭皮答應：「好吧，那我們直接用超獸偽畫飛到上空……」

「不，」井陣搖搖頭，」青春就是該奔跑。」 

接著他牽起博人的手，十指交扣的那種。隨後抬起另一隻手指向高高掛著的艷陽：「博人，讓我們一同揮灑熱血，集你我之力，賜予沉睡的大地嶄新生機吧！」

博人：「………」

井陣凝視著博人，滿心滿眼寫著認真，「隱藏於黑暗之中的陽光啊，我將修補你破碎的心。今日就讓我們以雙腳乘風，一同徜徉在那浩瀚的天際！」 

博人急速掙脫，以每秒數光年的超高速飛奔逃離。

［五］

木葉孩子們在遇到難題時有個共同的人生哲學：不管三七二十一，先吃幾個漢堡壓壓驚。

博人提著熱呼呼的餐點走出雷堡店，正好碰上前不久才剛分別的宇智波父女，旁邊還跟著「高冷」美少女蝶蝶。他趕緊施展變身術，深怕突然被搭話。就算是宇智波一族，走在和平時代的大街上時應該也不會一直用寫輪眼吧？

「呼，吃得好飽呢！」佐良娜滿足地摸摸肚子，又問身旁的閨密：「蝶蝶妳吃那麼少，待會訓練真的沒問題嗎？」

「卡路里是身外之物，我不需要那種東西。」蝶蝶語氣平靜地說，表情沒有絲毫波動。

「咦？蝶蝶最近是在減肥嗎？」佐良娜邊轉動陽傘邊好奇的問。

「哈，減肥？笑話！忍者減甚麼肥！只有戀愛腦的小女生才會擔心這種事，我可不會為了取悅男人而花時間在外貌上！」

一旁的佐助聞言笑得很開心，忍不住伸手戳戳蝶蝶的臉頰，「唷！小貓咪，那是妳不懂男人的好處！要是妳和像我一樣的男人交往，保證每天都樂得如在天堂。」

蝶蝶拍開佐助的手，「這位大叔，請您自重！」

佐助沒理會女兒閨密對自己的不善，笑嘻嘻地揉揉女兒的頭髮，噓寒問暖道：「寶貝，冷嗎？要不要穿爸爸的外套？妳要是感冒了，爸爸會很心疼喔！」

佐良娜白皙的臉又泛起紅暈，細聲細氣地回答：「好、好像真的有一點冷……」

「來來，靠在爸爸懷裡。」佐助把披風脫下，披在寶貝女兒身上，接著大手一張將佐良娜摟在臂彎裡。

「哎呀，我女兒這麼可愛，以後被人搶去了怎麼辦？」佐助自豪地道。

「爸爸，你別調侃我啦……」佐良娜不好意思地小聲說。

博人聽這對話都快暈過去了，完全忘記自己正在假扮路人，就這樣站在路中央聽。直到他的肩膀被重重拍了一下，力道猛得他驚呼出聲。

「臥槽！」博人轉身對上一藍一綠兩雙眼睛。

「博人，你是博人吧？真是的，你怎麼丟下我自己跑了啊！我找不到鹿代怎麼辦？」井陣委委屈屈地咕噥。

博人立刻崩潰，「你手裡牽著的那個就是鹿代啊！！」 

「不！你看看，他的明眸比鮮血還綠，他的青絲比雪花還黑。自我誕生在這荒蕪的世界，他是第一個令我心動的人。」井陣將手放在心口，柔聲宣布：「和他在一起，我沉寂已久的心彷彿又能重新跳動！」

鹿代的目光在井陣和博人之間逡巡，似乎在猶豫該選哪一位，「我……我不知道，你們兩個都很好。博人，我曾發誓對你的心至死不渝，但現在……」

博人很想瀟灑留一句「謝謝，再聯絡」，井陣卻突然像被觸發甚麼機關，以指撩起鹿代的一綹髮。

「如寶石般燦爛的殿下，我請求您別再壓抑，就這樣在我身邊釋放光芒吧！我對你的愛如烈焰，終將燒盡你心底的最後一絲孤寂！」

鹿代臉一紅，難為情地低下頭，「雖然不知道你在說甚麼，但聽起來好帥！」

井陣一把勾住隊友的腰，仰首遙望天邊的雲朵，而鹿代也配合地依偎在對方懷裡。

「在這刺目的艷陽下，我以你嬌美的臉蛋起誓：我將以英勇的寶劍劈開豎於你面前的荊棘，你的路途始終有我的護衛！」井陣揚聲喊道。

鹿代也感動地回應：「無論行到天涯海角，我都將跟隨你。」 

兩人浪漫過一陣便安靜下來，齊唰唰扭頭看呆立在一旁的博人，期待著他的加入。

簡直鬼故事現場。

博人從未如此害怕過。

［六］

最後博人連漢堡都不吃了，失魂落魄地躺在河畔，遙望天邊晚霞，細品今日衝擊。

溫柔賢淑的川木、殺馬特的向日葵、討厭帥哥的蝶蝶、全員迷弟鹿代、柔弱又戀愛腦的佐良娜、中二病的井陣……

天哪，一切都亂了，這個世界失序了！誰可以把我的朋友們還給我！！！？？

他呆呆望著星幕中央的那輪明月，柔白光暉撒在他臉上。

話說回來，今天時間好像過得特別快啊！月亮這麼快就升起了……

「啊，還有巳月！」他猛地跳起身，「我怎麼能忘了他呢？就算大家都淪陷，巳月肯定能躲過！巳月可不是普通人類啊！」

博人拍掉身上沾黏的雜草，也顧不上天色已晚，立刻興高采烈地前往音隱村。

坐落於田之國的音隱村是個偏僻幽靜的地方，粉藍髮的男子從實驗室翩翩走出。他還是和以前一樣俊秀，整個人如同畫中描繪的神仙，不似存在於塵世。

看起來沒什麼問題。博人心想。

沒有奇裝異服、沒有披頭散髮，也沒有看到博人就嬌滴滴地撲上來。但還是不能掉以輕心，博人繞著巳月走了一圈，從頭到腳審視過一輪。

巳月安靜等待博人檢查。當博人準備繞第三圈時，他才緩緩開口，語氣平靜溫和。

「請別靠我這麼近，你很討厭。」

！！！？？

「巳、巳月，你不認識我了嗎？」博人立刻衝到巳月面前，結結巴巴地問。

巳月輕笑了一聲，「我認識你啊，火影之子。」

「那你怎麼還……？」

「認識你是我這輩子最不幸的事。」巳月閉上眼，沒有和博人對視。

月光照映著晚風，吹拂過巳月的藍髮。明明是對博人而言再熟悉不過的景色，他卻無可抑制地嘴唇顫抖。

良久後，博人才悄聲問：「為甚麼？」 

「因為我討厭你。」巳月眼兒彎彎地笑。

博人心一沉。

巳月繼續道：「我想到你就心生厭煩，連聽到你的名字都會起雞皮疙瘩。」他邊說邊往回走，純白色和服融入實驗室的黑暗中，「拜託不要出現在我的視線範圍了，火影之子。」

博人眼見巳月的身影完全消失，又是驚愕又是絕望。他跌坐在山崖邊緣，一旁的峭壁不斷有石子隨風滾落。

他想追上前挽留好友，卻無法接受再次被拒絕。

「到底是怎麼回事？」博人喃喃自語，「我討厭這個世界……，快讓我離開吧……」

他撐起身子，仰天咆哮了幾聲。也許是上天聽見他的呼喚，山風愈刮愈響，重重拍打在懸崖峭壁上。

樹木被風吹得連根拔起，一顆巨大的落石隨之滾落，恰巧砸向博人所在的位置。

暗紅黏膩的血將金髮染紅，博人逐漸失去了意識。

［六］

「博人、博人……快醒醒！」

博人再次睜眼，發現自己躺在某人腿上，入目是刺眼的朝陽。他抬手遮擋光線，朦朧間看到一張女孩子的臉。

「佐良娜？」

「你可終於醒了！」佐良娜將博人放到地上，手抱胸生氣地說：」你再給我冒險一次試試！我們下次絕對不會去救你！」

「冒險？……發生了甚麼事？」博人坐起身，茫然地問。

站在佐良娜旁邊的巳月幫忙解釋：「博人為了救那幾個下忍從瀑布跳下去，我們花了一番力氣才把你們拖上來。」

巳月說罷便指了指在不遠處瑟瑟發抖的幾個小孩子。他們都全身濕透，被墨水繪成的繩索綁在一起。蝶蝶拿著毛巾幫孩子們擦頭髮，鹿代手插腰對他們訓話，井陣阻止鹿代繼續訓話。

頭上傳來的鈍痛讓博人逐漸理解狀況，「我剛才撞到頭昏過去了？」 

「看起來是的。」巳月笑了笑。

「巳巳巳月……」博人的聲音瀕臨斷裂的繩索，細小而脆弱，」你你你……你又肯肯理我我了？」

巳月歪頭，「我一直都很喜歡博人呀！而且你應該道歉的對象是佐良娜，是她拚命拉你上來的。」

博人轉向正背對著自己佯裝生悶氣的少女。他一骨碌站起身，忽然從背後將佐良娜圈入懷裡。

「抱歉，讓妳擔心了。」他語氣悶悶地道。

佐良娜杏目圓睜，急忙掙脫博人的懷抱，轉身激動地指著博人的鼻頭，「博、博人你這個笨、笨蛋！！……到底吃錯了甚麼藥啊！！？」

博人不好意思地撓撓頭，「其實我也很喜歡佐良娜的……就是確定一下我的心意有傳達給妳。」

說著他沒理會巳月的竊笑和佐良娜的叫喊，又蹦又跳地奔到另外三位好友面前。

豬鹿蝶見博人幸福洋溢的傻樣，紛紛停下動作。

「井陣，你終於不穿露臍裝了！」博人欣喜地看左邊又看右邊，」鹿代，你又開始綁沖天辮了！」

「啥？」鹿代不解地皺眉。

「我甚麼時候穿過那種東西！？」井陣的臉瞬間爆紅。

博人繼續道：「蝶蝶，妳今天特別美！……不，妳平常就很美，一直都很美！」

「哼，這種顯而易見的事就不用說了。」蝶蝶高興地一撥頭髮。

鹿代和井陣交換了一個眼神。

鹿代無奈地問：「博人，你又在演哪一齣？影正都息影這麼久了，你的偶像也該換人了吧？」

井陣碎念：「都幾歲了，別總想些有的沒的。中二、幼稚、神經……」

最後一個「病」字還未出口，井陣連同鹿代就被博人狠狠抱住。

「你們好冷漠……」博人感覺淚花在眼眶打轉。

「這……這有甚麼好哭的啊！？」鹿代一聽博人哽咽就立刻慌張起來。

「博人，抱歉！我不是有意的，剛才說得太過了！」井陣也不知所措地睜大眼。

「喂！快想想辦法！！」鹿代焦急地轉向在三公尺外看好戲的佐良娜等人。

不待幾人想出對策，博人又將竹馬們摟得更緊，「不！！我就愛你們冷漠的樣子，求你們繼續冷漠下去！！！」

鹿代和井陣：「？？？」

博人向好友們強勢表達愛意後，眾人（除了蝶蝶）表示難以招架，一個個禮貌地告退。

金髮少年踩著輕快步伐走在回家的路上。午後和煦的陽光、飄著花香的微風……，他從未感覺自己居住的村子竟如此美麗。

「哥！向日葵！」他撞開家門。

穿著鵝黃連帽衫的向日葵聞聲跑出來。一句「你回來了」還未出口，就被哥哥抱起來舉高高。

「小葵！我可愛的小葵！太好了，妳變回來了！嗯～聞起來香香的！」

向日葵在空中轉了好幾個圈，頭昏眼花完全說不出話。川木見狀奔過來，毫無猶豫地揚手準備把博人打昏。

博人趕緊放下向日葵，欣喜地抓住川木空著的手。

「川木哥哥，我們以後好好相處吧！」博人嘿嘿嘿的傻笑，還一邊拉著川木的手左搖右晃。

川木的額角抽動，另一隻手拿著的馬克杯摔落地面碎成兩半。

當天晚上，川木以激烈行動拒絕博人邀他一起睡的請求，在弟弟面前狠狠將房門甩上。

「真是傲嬌呢。」博人「嘖嘖」幾聲，邊搖頭邊打開自己的房門。

今天的博人依然深愛著身邊的人，明天又將以甚麼方式向好友們表達喜歡呢？

END


End file.
